1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an electronic device, and more particularly to a computer and a waking method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the fast development of computers, the more functions the computer has, the much power the computer dissipates. Electricity waste may be easily made when the user does not put the computer into a power saving state as the user does not use the computer.
The standard of advanced configuration and power interface (ACPI) has defined a number of power states, including a working state S0, a standby state S3, and a shutdown state S5. When the computer is in the working state S0, all components of the computer are powered normally. When the computer is in the standby state S3, the remaining components, instead of the memory and the controllers which need to be powered to maintain the data, are not powered. When the computer is in the shutdown state S5, a standby power with a low power is maintained only, leading to that the power dissipation for the shutdown state S5 is lower than that for the standby state S3.